


Dusk & Dawn

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A shit ton of words about space and the sky, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on Tumblr AU and Art, M/M, VictUuri, god!Victor, god!Yuuri, universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Victor was the King of Day. Dawn incarnate. Yuuri was the King of Night. Dusk incarnate. Dawn and Dusk come together twice every day, to exchange duties. They are eternal, existing in a romance as old as time itself. And the celestial bodies of their universe forever turn because of their power and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night and Day AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255290) by http://beanpots.tumblr.com. 



> This is an AU full of alternate universes and dimensions. No religion is paid any heed. 
> 
> Victor and Yuuri are gods in a way. Eternal spirits presiding over their universe. There are other universes. Their powers are fueled separately. Yuuri uses the power of the Moon, and Victor is gifted by the Sun. Earth depends on them to stay alive. It has always been this way.
> 
> Further chapters will expand on their powers and what happens when they touch certain ways.
> 
> The sun and moon never truly set, because while the sun goes down on half the world, it rises on the other side. I am using that fact in this fic.
> 
> Yuuri and Victor are not human. Human beliefs and laws do not apply.
> 
> The various fanart that was inspired by this AU are breathtaking. @spainsasscheeks had art that inspired me most however.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"We reside in a massive palace, how can we possible keep bumping into each other so much this day?"

Victor merely smiled at his lover, bestowing upon Yuuri all the brightness of the sun. Yuuri couldn't help but grin in response as he trailed a lone finger down his king's cheek.

"You keep following me around despite the fact that your duties must be seen to."

"But Yuuri," whined Victor, "I'm capable of feeding the North Orb my energy just fine no matter what I'm doing!"

Yuuri gave a considering hum of acknowledgement. Victor was indeed more skilled at this, but that didn't mean he should slack off.

"Besides, Yuuri, I gave the orb one large boost of energy already. I don't have to focus on it for awhile."

Both beings looked toward their staves. Both the same length, though of different make. Where Victor's was long and golden, Yuuri's was long and silver. The golden staff was made of braided gold, with several clear crystals embedded in the folds. The silver staff was made of twined silver, interspersed with random cuts of diamond.

At the top of each staff was an orb. Each orb was made to resemble their beloved Earth, but each faced a different direction. The North Orb showed the Northern Hemisphere. The South Orb showed the Southern Hemisphere. No matter where they were, neither ruler was without a staff.

As Yuuri was the Dusk, he held control over the night. The moon fed him its energy, which he then used to keep control over his current portion of the Earth. The King of Night was he.

Victor was the Dawn, and controlled the day. The sun gave him his power and fueled him throughout the day in order to keep his portion of the Earth functioning properly. The King of Day he was.

Both were all and nothing. Deities, gods, people, lovers, friends, it didn't matter. They held the primary control over their realm, and in that realm, many prospered.

Victor sighed.

"Don't give me that. You know what your duty is. You've had the same duty for many millennia."

"I know, but sometimes I wish we could do more. If our emotions didn't affect everything so much, we'd be able to do things like other lovers instead of having to always watch the Balance."

Yuuri's hand stilled. His husband's worries did not go unheard. He could perfectly understand why Victor would be downtrodden. After all, the fate of the climate rested on their attitudes, and keeping each other happy and joyful was just as important as maintaining their duties, lest their beloved Earth suffer.

Of course anything sexual had to be handled delicately. The last marathon they'd ended up partaking in had caused a great flood to consume their precious Earth. The equivalent of four days of missing their duties had left things a little… off. For the most part.

They had to be careful. That didn't mean that Yuuri didn't want to join his lover in their bed.

Their bed that was basically for sex only.

They didn't sleep. Didn't need it. So the comfortable fabric that welcomed them every now and then, was meant only for pleasure or cuddling.

"That's why I always feed my energy into the orb when it's at it's strongest. Then I can spend my days as I please. It can last for hours, Yuuri! You should do it too, and then we can go out to the gardens and pick flowers together!"

Blue eyes sparkled with excitement at the thought, and Yuuri's couldn't help but smile in response. Victor was so lighthearted and happy. He adored the other being.

"Perhaps I'll try it."

* * *

Yuuri reached down and picked up a fallen rose, a frown on his face. He didn't like it when the roses of the garden were plucked. Especially since none but the gardeners managed to do it the correct way.

Looking afar off, he could see a trail of roses and red petals leading off into the bushes. Huffing, Yuuri bent down to pick up another rose. He would have strong words with the being responsible for this travesty. And if it was Phichit again, there would have to be another 'talk'.

Of course the trail lead to the inner sanctuary, where none but Victor and Yuuri dared enter.

Inside was his Victor. His Aurora. Cape cast aside as he lay sprawled out on the cloud beneath his body. His blue eyes widened when they landed on Yuuri, and a large smile spread across his face.

"Yuuri!"

"Victor, why do you keep plucking the roses when we have Georgi ready to handle them at any time?"

Yuuri quickly slipped his own cape off, the constellations thereon flickering with every movement. The otherworldly fabric was deposited on the cloud, and the Staff of the Southern Orb was set atop it.

Victor pulled Yuuri down, and took the blooms from his lover's arms.

"I can't help it, Yuuri. They make me think of you, and as we cannot be together all the time, they're the best replacement I can get when you aren't with me."

Reaching out, Yuuri traced Victor's bottom lip with the pad of his index finger, massaging the smooth flesh. "I would love nothing more than to be with you all day, but we _do_ have subjects to watch out for, as well as the foreign dignitaries to entertain within the coming year."

The silver haired male sighed, his long hair falling in front of his left eye. "Why must we play host to the rulers of other universes? Why did they have to come here at all?"

"Because we are rulers of _this_ universe, and it has been this way for many millenia."

"Everything has been the same for many millenia. I want to do something spontaneous. Something amazing. This is all boring and the same."

"What do you desire, my love?"

Victor's warm fingers wrapped around Yuuri's cool wrist. "You," said the Day King. "I want all of you."

"Victor-"

"At least for a little bit. We're both taking a break. We could make the most of these spare minutes together."

And Yuuri's heart soared at the suggestion, because he too had been craving Victor's carnal touch.

Leaning into his lover's personal space, lips just barely touching Victor's own, Yuuri murmured, "We must be careful. We cannot cause any major disturbances."

Victor pushed forward, so their lips could connect just the slightest. The space where they were connected, glowed various colors for a second, signifying that they had just blessed a random spot on the Earth with a Rainbow.

"I know."

Hot hands dove beneath Yuuri's robes, caressing his chilled skin.

"Then have me, Victor."

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other YOI fics.


End file.
